One example of the travel pattern generation devices that generate a travel pattern for reducing energy consumed by a vehicle is the device that includes, regarding a route on which a vehicle travels, speed pattern generation means for generating a speed pattern based on set-up conditions, traffic situation acquisition means for acquiring the traffic situation, and means for generating a travel pattern of the vehicle based on the speed pattern and the traffic situation (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the above-mentioned travel pattern generation device, in a case where travel plan generation means is capable of generating a first travel plan in which a vehicle is allowed to pass through a first intersection without making a stop, the traffic situation acquisition means acquires, as a traffic situation, traffic light information at a second intersection located farther from the first intersection when the vehicle travels in accordance with the first travel plan, and the travel plan generation means generates a second travel plan based on a first speed pattern and the traffic light information at the second intersection. This enables to generate, when a vehicle is allowed to travel through vehicle control using the first speed pattern, a second speed pattern for causing the vehicle to arrive at the intersection earlier compared with the case of the first speed pattern in a case where the light of the intersection is red and a vehicle is not allowed to pass through, to thereby generate a travel plan using the second speed pattern.